


Distractions

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Set during Aubrey and Chloe’s freshman year. Chloe distracts Aubrey at work. Aubrey goes to seek revenge, but is instead thrown off by discovering exactly what Chloe’s job is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? A fic from me that’s NOT Beca/Kommissar?? That’s right. Sorry to all my Becommissar junkies. I’ll have more for y’all at some point, don’t you worry. Also, this my second smut fic ever, and another prompt request from my muse, tumblr user nexusempresia. *heavy sigh* She makes me do terrible things...

About half of her first semester at Barden University had passed, and Aubrey was still trying to adjust to the overwhelming attention she had been receiving from her roommate and eventual friend. Chloe, she had come to discover, was not at all shy about expressing herself.

The redhead’s commentary had recently begun to escalate from casual compliments to blatant remarks of how she would get the blonde into her bed “sooner or later... preferably sooner.” Aubrey had thus taken great efforts to brushing off said comments as nonchalantly as she could manage.

One of said efforts was finding a job, in an attempt to establish some distance from the other girl. This was why she was currently waiting tables and serving coffee in the recently built campus café, wearing its standard issue, absolutely _horrid_ uniform.

“You can get through this. It’s just temporary.” Aubrey said to herself, donning a plastic smile as she began to make her rounds through the café. The bells on the door chimed, signalling the arrival of another patron. She turned to greet them, freezing up as she realized it was–

“Chloe??”

The redhead smiled and waved at her, taking a seat in a nearby booth. Aubrey glanced around, making sure nobody needed anything before walking quickly toward her friend. She stopped at the redhead’s table under the guise of taking the girl’s order.

“ _What_ are you doing here?”

“I just finished up classes, so I thought I’d come and visit you!”

“How did you even know I was here? I never told you about my job.”

“Well, I wanted to check out the new café, and then I saw you working in here, so... even better!”

Aubrey groaned. “Oh my god...”

The redhead looked her over. “You look great in that uniform, by the way.”

Aubrey scoffed. “I look _ridiculous_.”

Chloe smirked. “I’d be happy to get rid of it for you.”

The blonde stared at her. “You are so weird.”

The other girl grinned. “Thanks!”

“Posen!”

Aubrey turned to see her boss waving her off to serve the other customers. She nodded frantically, mouthing “Sorry, sir!” and hurried off, glaring at the redhead. She purposely went to the tables farthest away from her friend, cursing to herself for allowing Chloe to distract her.

The redhead rested her chin in her hand, staring at the other girl’s backside as she walked away. Chloe watched as Aubrey stopped at a table nearby, facing the redhead. The blonde glanced up at her, and Chloe stared at her intensely, licking her lips. The other girl cleared her throat, forcing herself to focus on her other customers.

Chloe laughed as Aubrey stalked over toward her, muttering at the girl. “You are _so_ lucky I’m on the clock right now.”

The redhead simply giggled, slipping a note into the blonde’s pocket as she walked by, and winked at her. “If you ever wanna come by and distract _me_ while I’m working...”

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. “Fine. We’ll see how _you_ like it.”

~~~~~

Later into the evening, Aubrey arrived at the address that Chloe had scrawled on the slip of paper. She looked up at the building’s sign, entirely perplexed. She looked at the paper again, squinting. _Am I at the right place...?_

The blonde shook the thought away, taking a deep breath, and walked inside– only to be even more confused as she passed by numbers of drunk patrons, some being “entertained” by exotic dancers, others getting escorted out by security.

“What the hell...?” Aubrey looked around quickly, a sudden fear growing in her that someone she knew would see her in a place like this. As she turned toward the stage, her jaw dropped.

The blonde was frozen in place, staring dumbfounded at Chloe, who had just walked onstage. Her mouth went dry as she tried and failed to form words, but she was jolted out of her stupor as people passed her by, a large crowd suddenly forming to see the apparent club favorite.

Aubrey blinked, a pang of jealously hitting her. Despite her face being entirely red and her desire to just leave the place, she was rooted to the spot. The blonde dared to look back up at her friend, and in return, was hit with a completely different feeling that spread fire throughout her body.

Aubrey watched, mesmerized, as Chloe danced around the pole slowly, grinding against it every now and again to the thumping bass of the music that was playing. She turned her back to the audience, lifting herself off the ground, and wrapped her legs around the pole.

As she arched backwards, even upside down she could see a familiar flash of blonde standing at the back of the crowd. She grinned, motioning for her friend to come closer. Aubrey’s eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously. Her face at that point couldn’t be any redder, and her cheeks burned with heat.

The redhead smirked, deciding to end her number instead. Thunderous applause and a number of wolf-whistles rang out as she left the stage. She went to look for Aubrey, who she found still standing in the same place, staring at the floor with her hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

Before Chloe could go over to her, she was stopped by one of the bouncers. “Boss wants to see you.” He whispered something into her ear, and she nodded, leaving to find her boss.

Aubrey glanced up, her eyes scanning the club for her friend, but there was no trace of her. As she drew in a shaky breath, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She whipped around to find the redhead grinning at her. “You made it! Here, come with me!”

Before the blonde could protest, Chloe was leading her through a door at the back toward the private rooms. She caught up with the redhead so she wasn’t being almost dragged along. “Wait, _this_ is your job?? Aren’t... aren’t you supposed to be with your other... _customers_?”

“My boss gave me special permission for you.”

“W-what? For _what??_ ”

Chloe smirked. “You’ll see.”

The redhead found an unoccupied room and pulled her friend inside. As the music from the club played through the sound system in the room, the redhead sashayed over to Aubrey, closing the distance between them almost completely.

She smiled in reassurance, slowly leading Aubrey back toward the couch, pushing her gently to sit down. Chloe nodded her head to the music, picking up its rhythm, then began to gyrate along with it. The blonde inhaled sharply, her face getting hot again, and tried to look away.

Chloe took notice, shaking her head and smiling. She leaned forward, one hand on the back of the couch, and the other cupping Aubrey’s cheek. The redhead gently turned her friend’s head to face her. The blonde leaned back slightly, staring adamantly into her friend’s eyes and at absolutely _nothing else_.

“Chloe... this- this really isn’t necessary... you don’t have to-“

The redhead shushed her. “I _want_ to.” She moved even closer, straddling one of the other girl’s thighs. Aubrey stilled completely, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. Her friend smirked, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. She leaned down to whisper into the blonde’s ear.

“And I’m willing to bet _you_ want me to.”

The blonde found her breath at that, gulping in some much needed air as her friend laughed, continuing to grind her hips down. Aubrey was barely able to stifle a moan as the redhead’s leg grazed her crotch, the blonde’s fingers digging into the edge of the couch.

“C-Chloe...”

The other girl hummed, trailing kisses across the blonde’s heated cheeks and over to her ear, nipping her earlobe, then continuing down to the girl’s neck. Aubrey choked back a gasp as Chloe bit down on her pulse point then sucked, which would definitely leave a mark in the morning.

“ _Chloe_...”

Aubrey attempted to squirm away, the shift only causing unintended friction, tearing a genuine gasp from her throat. Chloe used that to her advantage, capturing the other girl’s mouth and moving her leg to straddle the blonde’s lap.

Aubrey’s hips bucked up of their own accord to meet the redhead’s, her hands automatically moving to grab the other girl’s hips. Chloe suddenly stopped, climbing off of the blonde. Aubrey looked up, having to make an effort to keep herself from whining at the loss of contact. “W-what?”

The redhead tsked, shaking her head. She tapped Aubrey on the nose teasingly. “No touching.”

“B-but...”

“If you want more, you’re gonna have to wait until my shift is over. Go back to our room. I’ll see you there.” Chloe winked and walked out, leaving Aubrey confused, flustered, and very, _very_ frustrated.

~~~~~

“Hey, I’m back.”

Chloe walked into her dorm room at around two in the morning– only to get immediately slammed back against the door by Aubrey, who was now kissing her with a determined fierceness. She moaned as the blonde bit her lip and trailed a string of bites across her jawline, moving down to her neck.

“Bree, what-“

Aubrey grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look into the blonde’s eyes, her pupils blown from arousal. She growled. “Just shut up and let me fuck you.”

The redhead nodded, helping Aubrey shed her of her clothes. As she began to remove her underwear, the blonde stopped her. “No.”

Before Chloe could respond, her friend’s mouth was on hers again, hands skimming up and down her body. She groaned against the blonde’s mouth as the other girl’s hands roughly palmed her breasts through her bra. The redhead’s breath hitched as Aubrey bit and licked a trail along her exposed skin, marking her claim.

“B-Bree...”

The blonde, fuelled by lust and adrenaline, picked Chloe up and discarded the girl’s bra on the way over to her bed. The redhead groaned as she was thrown down and the blonde continued where she’d left off, nipping at her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

Chloe bit her lip, arching toward the other girl’s mouth. Aubrey growled, pressing her down into the bed, and moved down the redhead’s body, biting a line down her stomach mercilessly. The blonde slowed down when she reached the area that Chloe needed her attention the most, dragging the girl’s underwear down with her teeth.

The redhead whimpered. “Bree... _please_...”

Chloe reached her hands out, trying to direct the other girl’s head down, but Aubrey’s head snapped up, her look almost feral. She took the redhead’s hands, forcing them behind the girl’s back, and crawled back up to face her. Aubrey’s voice was low and husky as she spoke. “You touch me again, I stop, and you don’t get anything. _Understood?_ ”

Chloe’s eyes were hooded, her breath uneven as she nodded frantically. “Y-Yeah...”

“Good girl.” The blonde smirked, tracing a finger from below the girl’s ear and down her neck, causing the redhead to shiver.

“Bree... p-please... I’m _begging_ you...”

Aubrey looked at her friend, tilting her head in mock innocence. “Begging me? For what?”

“ _Aubrey_... _please_...”

“Please _what_?”

The redhead panted in anticipation, grinding out an answer through her teeth. “Please... _fuck me_...”

Aubrey smirked. “There you go.”

She slid back down Chloe’s body, feeling the girl’s abs tense up as the blonde’s hands brushed over her nipples again. Aubrey finally settled between the redhead’s legs, her eyes lingering hungrily, like a cat about to pounce on its prey. She traced a finger along the other girl’s slit, eliciting a needy gasp from the girl.

“God, you’re so _wet_...”

Chloe was shaking. “B-Bree, just- _ahhh!_ ”

The blonde had slid two fingers in, rapidly pumping in and out. She held the redhead’s hips down, lowering her head to lick circles around the girl’s clit. Chloe put a hand to her mouth, biting down to muffle the groans of pleasure that were increasing in volume.

Her eyes scrunched shut as Aubrey added another finger, alternating between sucking and licking broad strokes over her clit. The blonde could feel Chloe starting to clench around her fingers, the heels of the girl’s feet digging into her back.

Aubrey looked up at her, smirking as she took in the sight of the redhead, one hand stuffed in her mouth, and the other grasping desperately at the sheets. “You’re so close, I can _feel it_. Say my name. Everyone needs to know that you’re _mine_.”

With those words, the hand Chloe had in her mouth slammed onto the bed in a clenched fist as the girl came, her roommate’s name torn from her lips in a resounding scream. Aubrey pulled her fingers out slowly, the redhead twitching from sensitivity.

The blonde crawled up to her, putting her wet fingers to the girl’s mouth. “Clean up your mess.”

Chloe looked up at the other girl as she stuck her tongue out, swirling it around the blonde’s fingers and sucking each of them clean. Aubrey nodded in satisfaction, moving to lie down behind her, wrapping her arms around the redhead. She kissed Chloe’s cheek tenderly. “Are you okay?”

The redhead, too tired to move much, nodded slightly. “Yeah.”

Aubrey stroked her hair gently. “I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?”

Chloe smiled, shaking her head. “Nope, it was awesome.”

The blonde chuckled. “Good.” She hesitated. “Um... sorry about that... You just looked so good, I couldn’t help it.”

Chloe grinned, snuggling into her. “Maybe that’s exactly what I wanted.”

Aubrey furrowed her brow after a moment of thinking. “Hey... I was supposed to distract _you_. What the hell happened?”

The redhead giggled. “I’m just too good of a distraction, huh?”

Aubrey sighed, kissing the girl on the cheek again. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Chloe smiled. “Aw, I love you too.”

The blonde leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. “But you’re not getting away with that.”

The redhead grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
